The morning after the ball
by suckygrammergirl
Summary: It's early morning after the winter ball and Nexlece is not a happy camper! Follow her on her odd and not too relevant adventures of the day!
1. Chapter 1

*** This story is about my OC Nexlece from the Deviant art club Organization .com/ *here's the link for the club.***

**This is my first story, so go easy on me please ^^;; Constructive criticismis welcomed!**

*I don't own Kingdom hearts or anything related to it only my OC :3*

The morning after. . .

Nexlece laid in her bed, eyes closed and on that line between awake and asleep. Her room full of book shelves was turning a soft blue as the sun was coming up. The castle was the quietest it had ever been since Nexlece had come to it six months ago. Even Jiomax and her usual nonstop banter was out asleep/ Nex herself had only been asleep for a few hours. Four at the best. Stretching and turning into a fetal position and tipping the sleepy scales in the favor of waking up.

Growing and pulling up the cover, Nex summoned Big Baba , her personal lesser, who appeared with a puff of blue smoke in its hanging rig. "Soft smoke, do something. . . Do something slightly fruity and flowery" Nexlece ordered in a muffled voice from her pillow. A smoke ring from the lesser head was the only sign of any acknowledgment. A steady stream of slightly purple smoke stared to pour out of the balls attached to the lesser chain like arms. Sitting up and rolling onto her knees, Nex stretched like a lazy sun bathing cat, a satisfying pop coming from her back.

Still a sleepy, Nex sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Static was the only thing going through her mind, no fully formed thought coming up through the foggy haze. Sighting, Nexlece rubbed her face and stood up. Stretching some more to loosen up her tighten muscles. Her legs twinged "Ow!" Crouching down to rub her calf, "Who knew heels could do such a number on legs" she said with a sigh. Standing up and making sure the leg wasn't going to pull any more funny business, but was taken aback by a sudden pressure in her head. A headache? She had only had a few cups of champagne last night! Nexlece griped her head her head with her hand. "I hate mornings" she said with a grumble. "Time for a shower."


	2. Chapter 2

Journey for the tea. . .

The shower had been nice, long, hot, and relaxing. Half way through it, Nexlece has realized that she hadn't had her usual fiery dream. A smile come over her face, "It's mostly likely a onetime thing, but it was a nice change." Stepping out of the shower and drying off. Nexlece pulled on a long sleeved shirt, her signature green shorts, and pulled on her uniform boots. Walking out of her room, Nexlece turned left, towards the more populated half of the hall. But only after a few steps did she hear an all too familiar ranting. "sounds like Jiomax is up." Nexlece said with an irritated tone. Knowing that if there was one person that hated Jiomax's loud mouth more than her, it was the next door neighbors.

Knocking on the door marked 122 four times, Nexlece let the occupant know that it was her. A muffled noise let her know that the person inside was, with an unhappy attitude, awake. Opening the door just enough to poke her head though. Nex was the dim images of her best friends room. "Hey Nix, want anything from the kitchen? I'm going down there in a few." Muddled groaning and movement of pillows and blankets produced an auburn headed girl. Her face had the look of confusion on it. Looking from Nex to her alarm clock and back, but the pieces never coming together until, "Nexlece, it's 7:30. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP?

"I couldn't stay asleep and I'm not too happy with it either. Now, do you want anything from the kitchen or not."

"Strongest Camomile you can find, please. Just anything to knock my butt out."

"You got it" Nex said with a wink. "I'll send it up via portal so be ready."

"Thanks."

Closing the door, Nexlece started her way to the stairs. The ranting getting louder as she passed the next door. The ranting from Jiomax was twice as annoying as it was half in French. Flustered and with her usually hidden mean streak showing, Nex used her element over fragrance on Jiomax's nose. The smell of skunk filling the woman's nose, producing a surprised reaction. Nexlece walked away from the room with a sly smirk on her face.


End file.
